Switched
by icheeseflip13
Summary: Kurt wakes up one morning and finds he is Chris Colfer ..based off a story I read switching Rachel w/ Lea, but this is longer and Chris is also stuck in Kurt's life!
1. Chris

**Before I start, I'd like to give credit to the person who gave me this idea... the problem is I don't remember their name! So if you wrote a story about Rachel switching lives with Lea, then PM me and I'll give you credit. So yeah.. enough of my rambling, on with the story. Chris first! Italics are him thinking, if you can't tell. By the way, the show is post-breakup.. I may have it in the story.**

* * *

Chris wakes up that morning feeling disoriented and bleary-eyed. He realizes he's still on set of Kurt and Rachel's apartment. _What the hell? Oh, I must have fallen asleep working or something. _Then Chris realizes: the equipment's gone. It's like a real apartment. Confused, Chris wanders into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kurt!" He hears Lea say. Then she notices Chris is in his underwear and says, "Woah, was Blaine over last night?" Chris isn't in the mood.

"For the least time, Lea, Kurt and Blaine are fictional, as is Rachel, and DARREN IS STRAIGHT!" He is screaming by the end. He'd had a tough enough time last night; he didn't need Lea's bullshit. She liked to pretend to be Rachel so that made him Kurt and Dare Blaine... and it drove him nuts.

"Who's Darren? Kurt, are you cheating on Blaine?"

"Um.. let's see... Darren, our co-star... plays Blaine on the hit TV series _**Glee,**_which we have worked on for four years! Anything ring a bell?" Lea looks confused. genuinely confused. Chris can always tell whether someone's being fake genuine or real; and she really looks confused.

"What's _**Glee?"**_She says it so convincingly that Chris almost believes her. That she's Rachel. Instead, he looks at Lea and says, "I'm going to go have breakfast with Dare, the breakfast we planned last night? Come join us when you're Lea, not Rachel."

* * *

**Next up... Kurtie! May I just say that I am SUPER-FANGIRL EXCITED for Struck By Lightning to come out? It's Chris' movie, for anyone who's lived in a hole for the past few months... and he's starring in it and wrote it and produced it and even adopted it into a book and I'm superrrr excited... wow that is sad... how excited I amm... well next chapter**

** And thanks so much to all my followers btw... sorry this is so short but I'm GOING TO FINISH IT swears!**


	2. Kurt

Kurt wakes up in a huge bed. He smells pancakes downstairs. It reminds him of the time he stayed over at Blaine's and his housekeeper made them pancakes in the morning.

Kurt shakes the memory from his mind. Anyway, why is he in a huge bed? A bald man walks into his bedroom.

"Chris, sorry to wake you, but you're late for filming! We need to get Kurt and Blaine's getting back together scene started." Kurt is annoyed.

"No one's going to be filming that! We don't even know if that happens! What do you mean filming?"

The bald man sighs. "I don't know what's up with you, but have your ass down here in ten minutes."

Ten minutes! How can Kurt get ready in ten minutes!? Lauren walks in. Though, she seems to have lost some of her 'spunkiness'.

"C'mon, Chris, I finally get to come back on to the show in this scene!" She says, sounding annoyed. "Plus, Darren's waiting.." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Why does everybody keep calling me Chris? And who's Darren and lastly, who was that man and why are you and him and I in THIS HOUSE?"

"Um... let's see, your name's Chris, Darren plays Blaine on Glee, that was Ryan, your boss, your housekeeper let him and I in, and, oh yeah! This is YOUR house."

"My name's not Chris, my name's Kurt," Lauren lets out a laugh. Kurt glares at her. "Okay, fine. If I'm this 'Chris, then who are you? Oh, and what's Glee and what do you mean 'Darren' plays Blaine? Is that the guy Blaine cheated on me with?"

Ashley almost believes Chris. He seems so genuine. But she pushes the thought to the back of her head. Because if Kurt was real, that would mean that they were the fictional ones...

"Glee is the TV show you work on... Blaine is a fictional character, Chris. Just like Kurt."

Kurt starts to feel sick.

"Are you telling me I have a fictional life?"

"CHRIS! Kurt doesn't exist!"

Now he's dizzy, and he says, "Um, sorry, Ashley, I just got... confused." He'll have to pretend that he knows what's going on until he finds out. Wait! He has an idea.

"Hey Ashley! What's Kurt fictional phone number?"

"Oh, well, the only time it's used is in a deleted scene where he gives Blaine his new number and invites him over. Look at the old scripts." Ashley starts to make her way out.

"Hey, wait... uh, do I have a girlfriend or boyfriend or anything? My memory's uh, being weird today..."

"Well, you are head over heels for Darren, you STRAIGHT co-star..." Ashley laughs. "You couldn't have forgotten that."

With that, she leaves, and a disgusted Kurt looks at all of the clothes in Chris' closet.

"Back to square one. Crush on straight jock. Well, here goes nothing." Kurt picks out the least terrifyingly out-of date fashion outfit in Chris' closet and goes to work.


	3. The Meeting

Chris was starting to freak out. He couldn't get off set. It was like he was really in New York. Finally, bawling, he takes his phone out of his phone out of his pocket. Wait... it's Kurt's! The situation is slowly starting to dawn on him. But he's also realized if he's Kurt... then Kurt must be him.  
He dials his own number and waits.

"B-blaine?" A shaky voice answers. "Blaine, oh gaga, you have my phone!" Chris laughs slightly at the 'oh gaga' and says,

"Hey, has anyone been calling you Chris lately? Because everyone here keeps on calling me Kurt so I figured I'd call and see how things were going for you. My name's Chris... I play Kurt on Glee. I also wrote a book called Land Of Stories and a movie slash book called Struck By Lightning- has anyone mentioned anything about that?"

"You're not Blaine. You're this Chris person. I want my life back. Give it back to me!" Kurt demands, his voice suddenly hardened.

Chris realizes he's being like Blaine; he'd always found Blaine more relatable than Kurt. Blaine and Chris use humor to cope with bad things going on in their lives.

"Hey, in case you didn't notice, I got my life stolen too. And why do you believe me? I believe you because you thought I was Blaine and no one in their right minds would think that in my... universe, you could say."

Kurt's voice comes through the speakers sounding slow and sure, but broken.

"I believe you because I had my whole life torn from me. I've been here for twenty-four hours and I thought not having Blaine was the worst it got... now I don't have anyone. I have to believe you because... you're my only hope. You're the only one who would actually know about this. It didn't occur to me to call, though." Chris can hear the smile playing at Kurt's lips as he says the last sentence.

"Chris!" He hears someone call.

"Crap, I gotta go. Did I mention that Leah is worse than Rachel? God, such a diva!"

Chris laughs and Kurt hangs up, leaving Chris with an ounce of hope.


	4. Blaine finds out

**So sorry it took so long to update! Life is crazy... well back to the story, enjoy! It's much longer than the others.. My longest chapter yet! Yay! :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

Kurt and Chris had actually started to figure this whole thing out. They had come to call Chris' universe Real and the 'Glee-verse' (that's what Chris called it, which made Kurt roll his eyes every time) Glee, just like the show. In Glee time, it had been a day, in Real time, a week. Kurt was starting to adjust, but he missed his life.

One day Kurt had a really rough day at work. Ryan yelled at him for being unfocused, Darren was out sick so he had no one to talk to (he didn't feel comfortable with anyone else), and he was missing Blaine like crazy. He went home sobbing, slamming the door to his room, not caring who heard. Suddenly all he wanted to do was scream- why couldn't this be a crazy dream? He pinched himself over and over, hoping to not feel a thing. But he screeched in pain each time.  
He was so tired of acting like he was Chris, he missed his friends, his family, but most of all, he couldn't get Blaine out of his head. How was Chris dealing with Blaine? No doubt he'd kissed _Darren_ before, but never the real Blaine. He lets out a choked sob and thinks- wait! If he can contact Chris... can he contact Blaine?

_This number is not available,_ the automated voice in the phone says. Kurt, bawling, painstakingly dials his own number.

* * *

Chris

Chris hears his phone ring. _'I think I'll try, defying grav-'_

Chris cuts it off when he sees his own name on the screen.

"I'll be back. I have to go talk to someone." He says. He's at a sleepover with Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine. Being with Blaine is extremely nerve-wraking; how do you tell your 'boyfriend' that you're not his boyfriend, but you act as him on a TV show... oh, not to mention you're from an alternate universe, that thinks you all are fake...

"Be back soon." Blaine says, winking at Chris. Chris visibly winces, causing Blaine's head to explode with possibilities as to why 'Kurt' had been acting like this.

_He's going to try to put me down easy..._

_I did something wrong and now he hates me..._

_He has cancer and is dying and he won't tell us..._

Blaine's thoughts won't shut up, making the worst possibilities that could exist. He sighs. Suddenly Chris' voice drifts in, sharp, through the door.

"No, Kurt, you cannot talk to Blaine! Are you crazy? He can't deal with it! Don't be selfish!"

Blaine hears a choked sob on the other end of the line... he recognizes it... it's Kurt's! So who is here, now? Does he have an identical twin or something?

"No, you listen to me!" Chris yells. "This could damage him forever! We can't... he'll think he's crazy or something. Kurt I gotta go... yeah. Okay, have _fun_ with Lea." Blaine can practically hear the smirk on the unknown boy's lips.

Blaine's had enough.

"Kurt, who are you talking to? I could hear you from Rachel's room." Suddenly Chris finds himself sobbing- he's been through high school already, he thought he escaped this hell! But now he doesn't even have his parents, or his friend, his only friend post-glee, whose name, coincidentally, was Kurt.

_There are no coincidences, _his brain says.

Blaine holds him, and even though he's realized this boy is definitely not Kurt, he comforts him.

"Shh... it's going to be okay. Shh..." For a moment he forgets that the boy isn't Kurt and he kisses Chris' temple. Chris noticeably stiffens. Sniffling, he looks up.

"Thanks." He mutters, turning bright red.

"It's no problem. I love helping people."

"I know." The words are out before Chris can stop them.

"Listen, who are you? Where's Kurt?"

Chris sighs. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Then let Kurt tell me!" Blaine insists. Chris sighs and takes out Kurt's phone. "Why do you have Kurt's phone?"

Chris doesn't answer. He dials his number and Kurt picks up on the first ring. Chris hands Blaine the phone.

"Chris, I thought you said you had to go." Kurt sounds confused. Chris. So that was the boy's name.

"K-kurt? It's Bla-"

"I can recognize your voice, silly." Kurt says playfully, but he still sounds confused. "Hey, Blaine... how many days has it been since you saw me?"

Now Blaine is confused, but he says, "Just one." Kurt sighs.

"Figures." Then he mutters something Blaine can't fully make out, but it sounds something like, 'Damn real-time'

"Blaine... if I told you something that... that I wouldn't believe a week ago... would you believe me?"

"Of course. You're my best friend... I love you... crap, I mean, in a best friendish kind of way..."

He saw Chris roll his eyes and mutter, "Typical Blaine, god he's such a hopeless romantic. They're not even together yet." Blaine glares at him. "You move me, Kurt." Chris mimics, joking with Blaine, but Blaine's eyes widen.

"Shut up! I haven't told him yet!" Kurt chooses to ignore whatever they're bickering about.

"Blaine.." Kurt says, "I'm in an alternate universe. Chris will explain it all. Every word he says is true, okay?"

Blaine is gaping with his mouth open."Okay..." He whispers. "This isn't a joke, is it?"

Kurt sighs. "Unfortunately not. Listen, I have to go film the show... I mean, um.."

Blaine sighs. "Goodbye, Kurt." He hangs up and turns to Chris. "So. Tell me everything."


	5. Author's note- HIATUS!

Hi guys! This story is currently on hiatus. I'm sorry! I just don't know where to take it yet! I'll keep you guys posted, promise.

I'd like to thank all of you so much, special shout out to KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva , acciojubjubbird , and FlawlessKlaine for leaving wonderful reviews. It's so great knowing someone actually reads the crap I write.. well I don't know if it's crap, you be the judge... anyways, I love you all in a non-creepy way, thanks for all follows, favorites and reviews!


End file.
